Stargate: Resurrection
by General-Finley
Summary: An alternate reality that goes along the same lines as both stargate series but is filled with new drama, adventure, and excitment. I do not own Stagate MGM does the story Ideas are mine though.
1. Library

_Stargate: Resurrection _

_Library_

_McKay had been going over the Orion's log books for the good part of a day and was getting very tried of it, he turned to Sheppard who had been sitting in the command chair drinking coffee and said " Hay make yourself useful and get me some coffee." John who had been using his free time to fly the Orion around Lantea was not about to start taking commands from Rodney and said " you have two legs and beaming technology why don't you go get it?" "In case you haven't noticed I have been cataloging the Orion's log entries by significance." John didn't want to hear any of Rodney's whining so he just beamed himself into the mess hall and got Rodney a coffee. Upon being beamed back aboard he walked over to Rodney who looked to be dancing in anticipation only to trip, As the hot coffee splashed against McKay's pant leg he let out a high pitched girly scream as the scalding hot coffee burnt his leg. "Call Backett NOW!!!" Rodney screamed. John couldn't hid the smirk that was growing across his face, but he did call Beckett nonetheless._

_John was walking to the infirmary to see Rodney when he met up with Elizabeth and Colonel Caldwell. "Dr. Weir do you know why we are being called here?" "your guess is as good as mine colonel Caldwell, all I know is that Rodney said it was urgent" said Weir. The three walked up to Rodney who was eating a blue jello cup when he said "I have made the greatest discovery ever!" "Really Rodney and what might that be?" Weir asked. "Well last night when I was in the Orion looking through the logs I found an entry about a planet called Bibliotecae which I realized sounded a lot like the Latin word bibliotheca which translated to English means… any one anyone at all" Sheppard was getting tiered of this and said "refresh our memories Rodney" "It means library" Rodney said with excitement. Caldwell then said " and this is the greatest discovery ever why?" "Because after going over Atlantis planetary database all last night I was able to discover that this planet Is where the ancients put all there knowledge." "Wait but I thought Atlantis was the filled with the sum of all of the ancients knowledge." Weir said. " In some ways its is because in the Atlantis database we can find references to nearly every project the Ancients ever worked on while they were here but that's as good as it gets, if I am right and we know I am then Bibliotecae will have everything, from schematics, to the real deal, even projects that the ancients abandoned." Sheppard butted in and said "sounds impressive what's the address?" "Um it doesn't have one." Rodney said. "Then how do we get there?" Sheppard asked with a slight amount of impatiens in his voice. " See that's were colonel Caldwell comes in, the planet can only be reached by ship." "Good I'll have the ship ready to leave in an hour get ready doctor McKay." said Caldwell as he started to walk out of the infirmary. " wait but my leg" Rodney tried to say but Caldwell responded by saying "One hour." _

_As the Daedalus came out of hyperspace over the planet they could already see that Rodney had been right, the entire surface of the planet was covered in lantean architecture. Major Cooper said " scans show that there are at least 27 ZPMs working at minimal power" Rodney looked at the monitor and said "there that is the main tower we have to take the jumper to it." As the Jumper flew through the Atmosphere of the planet the massive towers could be seen now as giant spiers that made the empire state building look small. As John flew into to jumper bay McKay was breathless with anticipation. As they entered the main control room McKay began to bring the planets systems back online. Ronon, Teyla, and Sheppard began to search around the building when they discovered a create of a sort. Rodney heard John say "Rodney get over here." Not knowing what Sheppard wanted Rodney ignored the call and continued looking through the database looking at all of the information he could get his hands on. "McKay get over hear now!" McKay began walking to Sheppard while mumbling under his breath until he saw what Sheppard had called him over about. McKay starred in aw at the site in front of him it was dozens of fully charged Zero Point Energy Modules. "I new this planet would be our greatest discovery." _

_As Rodney was looking through the control consul Ronon, Teyla, John and several marines were getting the ZPMs into position when colonel Caldwell came on the radio "long ranged sensor's are showing that we have two wraith hives headed to our position." "They must have detected the energy from the activated ZPMs" Rodney said. "So what to we do?" Sheppard asked. "Well we can't fight them and expect to win and we can't allow them to get there hands on the planet, we're going to have to bombard it from space" Caldwell said. "That'll never work, we don't have anywhere near enough nukes to destroy an entire planet, but If we can over load the ZedPMs we could for all intensive purposes destroy the planet and make it impossible for the wraith to get there hands on any of the information but we would be destroying all of the ancients knowledge." "well what else would you have us do Doctor McKay we can't allow the wraith to get there hand on it so we are going to have to destroy it." Caldwell responded. Then a brilliant Idea flashed into McKay's head "We can extract the database, beam it into the Daedalus and connect it to the Daedalus'es computers without losing much of the data and then we can take it back to Atlantis." The McKay heard to voice of Hermiod saying "It will never work the Daedalus'es computers would never be able to handle that much information." "If we installed it as is but if we first installed an ancient weapons consul and rout the database through it into the Daedalus we wouldn't have a problem." Colonel Caldwell said "well Hermiod can it be don?" "Theoretically Yes but we need this weapons consul that Dr. McKay has spoken of." "not to worry just beam it up with the ZedPMs and Hermiod should be able to easily connect it to the ships computers. While he's doing that we will be prepping the database for beaming, oh when we're ready beam us into one of the 302 bays the database is about two jumpers high, one wide and four long." _

_Rodney used the computer consul to beam himself into the hallowed out center of the planet in order to unplug the database and transport it. He felt bad that the database was all they could bring, sure it had all the information on everything on the planet but to have access to the real thing would be amazing. As he walked down the corridor after being beamed down he saw the database for the first time. He was filled with aw but it had to wait he had to prep it for extraction and beaming. The process of installing the consul and prepping the Database was taking to long and the wraith were a mere five minutes away "Rodney what's taking so long?" "It's a giant database core it was never meant to be removed, so I'll be done when I am done." "Well hurry up the Wraith are almost here." Just then the Hives dropped out of hyperspace and opened fire on the Daedalus. "Finished Beam us up now!!" Rodney began plugging the rerouter cords into the database, "It's in we should go the planets about to light up." The Daedalus jumped into a hyperspace window as the planet exploded vaporizing the nearby hives. _

_Back at Atlantis the team began using the database to repair the Orion and Atlantis, a new day is dawning a day that seemed so filled with hope, if only _


	2. Gladiator

Gladiator 

Sheppard looked over at McKay who had been mopping for the better part of a day after finding out that of the dozen ZPMs that they had found four turned out to be dead and of the eight that were alive two had been depleted halfway. Sheppard said "McKay get over it and get back to work on Atlantis's star drive or what every you were working on." "Oh so I can't be even a little disappointed that most of the ZedPMs we found don't even work." "Rodney most of them work fine stop acting like such a baby." "Oh so now I'm a baby… oh and for your information I'm not working on the cities star drive Zelenka is I am working on fully intagrating the Database to Atlantis's main computers." "What ever" Sheppard said in a nonchalant tone of voice.

Dr. Weir had been tense all day waiting for the big three to step through the gate, General Landry head of the SGC, General O'Neill a top adviser at the Department of Homeworld Security, and Richard Woolsey of the IOA. She looked over to Chuck and asked "Why would all three of them be coming at the same time?" "Maybe to conserve the ZPM." he said with a bewildered look on his face. Just then the Gate began to activate and the three men stepped through.

On the other side of the city new up and comer Dr. Alex Stokes was working on the matter converter using information he had gotten from the Database when without touching it the machine came online. Simultaneously Rodney noticed fluctuations in power "That's odd" "What's odd Rodney" "Well it looks like the database has begun scanning the city and engaging a Security protocol" "What's it doing?" Sheppard asked. "well it appears to be building something with the matter converter." Back on the other side of the city Dr. Stokes began calling the guard out side when they both looked into the Chamber of the matter converter and saw what looked like the armor of a night. "That's odd, it looks like the Database is constructing a data code and routing it to the object that it just got finished constructing" Rodney said. Dr. Stokes and the guard watched as tendrils of light began to intertwine with the suit of armor. The seemingly disconnected limbs of the armor now joined together by the strange energy force began to move like human limbs. Then the armored knight-like machine said in a very monotone electronic voice "Security-status-of-Atlantis-is-compromised-none-lantean-humans-have-over-run-city----It-must-be-purged." The machine raised its left arm its palm facing towards the doctor and fired a green blast knocking him back against the wall. The guard opened fire on the machine with his side arm, but the bullets bounced off the robots armor. "LOW-YEILD-PROJECTILE-WEAPON--THREAT-LEVEL-ZERO". He called out on his radio for help but as Sheppard answered the robot fired blasting him against the wall.

Rodney who had been watching the monitor gasped at the site. " Rodney what's going on?" Sheppard asked in an apparent worried tone. "I don't know the database has enacted some kind of a security protocol designed to prevent non-lanteans from accessing lantean knowledge" "Well turn it off " Sheppard said impatiently. "If I could I would but even as intelligent as I am I can't." As General O'Neill was about to open his mouth to t say hello to Dr. Weir all power to the tower shut off leaving them in the dark. "Well not the way I would have started this meeting but I give you points for originality" Jack said in a sarcastic tone not aware of the danger on the other side of the city. " I am so sorry, I'll get right on it….Rodney what's going on?" "The city is enacting a defense against all non-lantean humans". "Why and is there any way to stop it?" Elizabeth asked. "Maybe but without power I can't find out how to." 

On the other end of the City the robot began using its own power to power up the matter converter constructing three more. Colonel Loren and several of the men he had been talking to while in the mess hall were walking through the dark halls trying to find out what was going on. He had been trying to reach Colonel Sheppard but a strange static had been blocking the signal. He and his men rounded the corner and came face to face with Ronon who had the particle magnum pointed at them. "Oh its you Ronon,…Do you know what's going on?" In his gruff voice he replied "not a clue, but the powers out and the radios aren't working." Back in the Tower, Sheppard looked over to Rodney and said "McKay, hurry up we need the power back to find this thing." " I am going as fast as possible but I am trying to use a second rate laptop to override the shut down protocol and get power back to.." "McKay shut your yap and just do it." General O'Neill said. There was a weird thump and then the power was back up. Sheppard clicked on the com system after he looked at the monitor seeing that there were now three robots and that one was headed straight for Ronon and Loren. "Ronon Lorne there's a killer security droid headed straight for you!" only a few seconds latter the clanking metallic gladiator turned around the corner facing Loren and his men. Loren and his men opened fire on the machine but the bullets just bounced off. "THREAT-LEVEL-TOWARDS-UNIT-ZERO---LANTEAN-SPOTTED-THREAT-LEVEL-TOWARDS-LANTEAN-HIGH-STEP-AWAY-FROM-THE-LANTEAN." "Hey what's my threat level" Ronon said as he pulled out the particle magnum and firing at the robot. The first blast struck the droid in the chest plate denting it a good 5in, the second blast did the same amount of damage to its arm but after about the fourth blast the affect became unnoticeable. "NEGATIVLY-IONIZED-PARTICALS-RENDERED-IMATERIAL-TECHNOLOGY-ASSIMALATED" The dents in the droids chest plate began to buff out and it raised its arm towards Ronon. It fired at him, only just missing him. He moved back toward the group who once again opened fire on the droid. Because Loren had the ancient gene it thought he was an lantean and did not want to harm him. "SWITCHING-SETTINGS-TO-STUN." A blast of green light struck several of the soldiers causing them to fall to the ground. "Retreat!!" Loren yelled. The droid began to walk toward them but Ronon not taking any chances took C4 from Loren and tossed it at the droid, hitting its chest with a thud. He clicked the button and the segments blew apart. Ronon looked at his handy work with a smirk, until the yellow energy emerged from the torso of the droid like tendrils bringing the pieces back together. Ronon had to retreat. 

Mean while back at the tower, "Rodney have you found out how to turn them off?" Elizabeth asked. "I am starting to think that there is no way to shut them off other than to let the protocol run its course." "McKay if we did that then most of the people on this base would be dead!" O'Neill said in a rather annoyed tone. "well the ancients weren't going to build a weapon designed to kill one of there security measures were the" McKay said in a rude, and sarcastic voice. "find something McKay, people are dieing!" Elizabeth said in an increasingly panicked tone. Near the central tower Teyla was monitoring for activity when one of the droids turned to corner facing her. " WRAITH-DETECTED-WRAITH- DETECTED-WRAITH- DETECTED- PRIORITY-LEVEL-HIGH-WRAITH-MUST-BE-ELIMINATED" Teyla dodged the blasts fired from the droid and jumped into the transporter to the tower. "I think I found something that could work." Rodney said. "What is it?" Everyone said in unison. " It is some kind of a data field disruptor, it should be able to effectively render the segments of the security droids inert." "Kind of like the ARG I built when I had the ancient database in my head" Jack said. "Yes very similar" "Well Rodney hurry up and use the matter converter to build us some." Sheppard said. "I'm all ready on it, I have already sent one to Ronon, one to Loren, and now one four you." "And another for me." "Wait but General O'Neill, it's to dangerous" "I have the highest levels of the ata gene it is the safest for me." he replied to Weir. 

The first of the Droids was walking down the corridor when Loren and Ronon simultaneously fired upon it. The segments fell to the ground like a tone of bricks. Back on the lower levels of the tower on of the droids was making its way up the stairs when Jack and Sheppard fired upon it, just as the other had fallen so to did this one. The final droid was looking for Teyla when it walked into the transporter and appeared in the control room. "WRAITH-IN-CRITICAL-AREAS-SECURITY-COMPRIMISED-MUST-INITALIZE-DESTRUCT-SEQUENSE" The lumbering droid walked towards the computer consuls only to be hit by the disruptor blaster. But unlike before it did not fall instead it only slowed. Jack hit it again along with Loren, Sheppard, Ronon, and Rodney. The Machine finally fell to the ground.

After a quick rest up the meeting began "Well Dr. Weir, we have something to tell you and you may not care for it, but it has to be done." "Woolsey just tell her already" Landry said. "tell me What?" Elizabeth asked. "The Ori have attempted to construct a supergate from there galaxy to our to send ships, now we stopped it but they will likely try again and again until the do succeed " " An what does this have to do with Atlantis?" Weir asked. "I'm sorry Elizabeth but we are taking sending the ships Milky Way." "But General O'Neill you can't do that within a couple of weeks Atlantis will have a hive ship baring down on us, we need the Orion, and the Daedalus." "Elizabeth I don't think you understand, we a taking all the ship, including Atlantis." O'Neill said. " But you can't do that." I am sorry Elizabeth but the IOA, the SGC, and the DHWS( Department of Homeworld security) all agree that we need a strategic edge against the Ori" Landry said. "These ships are being built with ancient Knowledge and will likely be incredibly powerful, we need all we can muster up to face them." Woolsey said. "I understand, but who will be taking command of Atlantis?" "I will be" Jack said.

Next Time: Incursion

Upon finding out about the destruction of the Prometheus at the hands of an Ori satellite weapon the team who ad been going slow are have kicked it into high gear but will they get to the Milky Way in time or will the Ori reign supreme. 


	3. Incursion Part 1

**McKay looked over at Zelenka who was about to finish his task of getting the Orion's energy pulse weapons online, while he was still days away from finishing up his work on the Orion's shield systems. As Rodney muttered under his breath he looked up from his task to see General O'Neill walking in. "Come on people we need you to pick up the pace I just go word from General Landry that the Prometheus has been destroyed!" he said. Rodney then said "but how, what happened, are the Ori already in the Milky Way?" "There not in the Milky Way…..Yet, it was destroyed by a satellite beam weapon of Ori design. From what Carter tells me it's pretty powerful so McKay your work on the shields is going to be key."**

**A WEEK AND A HALF LATER With the three ZPMs powering Atlantis to Maximum, its star drive fully operational, and the ZPM powered Orion and Daedalus ready for battle the team was ready to disembark on there greatest journey yet. "Colonel Sheppard I want you to pilot the Orion". "But General O'Neill I was supposed to lead the jumper squadrons." "I know Sheppard but we need you to pilot the Orion, I can't be in two places at once, so you're the only one who can pilot Orion." " Not that I'm not honored to captain the Orion but sir what about Colonel Loren or Beckett, they both have the ATA gene and I know that at least Loren would make a great captain." "Yes, but Sheppard there not you. You alone are the one man qualified to pilot that ship and I want you on it and ready to go in three hours." "Yes sir." Sheppard replied. **

**Sheppard looked over at Rodney from the control and said "are we ready?" "All systems are operational, we are ready to go." "Open up a channel between us, the Daedalus, and Atlantis." "It's open." Rodney said. "Colonel Caldwell, General O'Neill we are ready to go." "We will see you in the Milky way then." Jack said, and with that the Orion and the Daedalus jumped to hyperspace. "Are you sure that the two of you want to come with us, you will be putting you selves in danger defending a galaxy that isn't yours, and you could be in grave danger?" O'Neill said to Teyla and Ronon. "Atlantis is the only home I have had in seven years and the people hear are my friends were they go I go." Ronon said. "You have been defending this galaxy against the Wraith it is time we repaid the favor." Teyla said. "Well then it's settled we're off the Milky Way". As Atlantis began to lift off the ground, the Hive dropped out of Hyperspace. "General O'Neill the hive has dropped out of hyperspace." Zelenka said in a manic tone. "Does it matter we're about to leave?" Jack said. "But what if they attempt to block us?" "Then we blow them away." On board the Hive Michael looking at his monitor said "My queen the city is lifting off of the planet" "What do you mean." she asked on a shrill angry voice. "It is exiting the planets atmosphere and appears to be powering its hyper drive." "They are leaving, but why? And to were?" she said. But before they could do anything Atlantis activated its star drive and jumped to hyperspace. **

**Mean while back in the Milky Way after being alerted by an Vala possessed Daniel Jackson that the Ori had a supergate and were going to send ships, Daniel, Teal'c, Cam and Sam were on Avalon looking for the anti-Ori weapon, and at that moment where trying to explain themselves to Meurik the village leader when they were beamed aboard the Odyssey. Colonel Emerson looked up from his chair and said "Sam, We've discovered the fully formed Supergate we need to go." "Wait but we still haven't found the weapon yet, and it's still our best bet." Daniel replied. "Daniel and I will stay behind, Sam go." Cameron said. "The Korolev will be here in a couple of hours to pick you up you have until then to find it," Emerson said. **

**On the out skirts of the Milky Way Atlantis had just dropped out of hyperspace early. "Zelenka what the hell is going on?!" Jack asked in a gruff voice. "We dropped out of hyperspace to early" "Well I can see that but why?" "This ship is tens of thousands of years old, two weeks of repairs aren't going to fix everything, although I think I know the problem, and I think I know how to fix it." "Then Fix it." Jack Barked at him. **

"**Colonel Emerson an Asgard vessel has just dropped out of Hyperspace." "Open up a channel….This is Colonel Emerson of the Earth vessel.." With a brilliant flash of light Kvasir beamed aboard the ship. "Yes I know who you are,.. Colonel Carter we have much work to do, where is the rest of your team?" "Daniel and Mitchell are looking for the weapon and Teal'c well we're not exactly sure were Teal'c is." Carter said. As Carter and Kvasir were talking over what to do the Orion and the Daedalus dropped out of hyperspace. "Colonels Sheppard and Caldwell, good to see you." "It's good to see you to, so has Jackson found the anti-Ori devise." Sheppard asked Colonel Emerson. "Not yet but hopefully when the Korolev gets here they will have it with them." Back on Avalon Mitchell was going toe to toe with the black knight. The knight struck Mitchell in the shoulder with his blade knocking him to the ground and just as the knight was closing in on him it disappeared. Back at the supergate Rodney was speaking to John "I think we should activate the ships cloaking devise if the supergate begins to activate, because it is likely that because the Orion is the most powerful of the ships they will all attack it at once. With the Orion cloaked we can wait for them to defuse and pick them off one by one." "Good strategy McKay, make it happen." "I believe you mean make it SO." McKay snickered." "Just do it McKay." "I need to talk to Sam and Kvasir." Rodney said as he opened up a channel between the Orion and the Odyssey. "Colonel Emerson I think I may have found a way to dial the gate, could you patch me through to Sam and Kvasir." "Okay Dr. McKay". "Rodney what do you want?" Sam said in an irritated tone. "it's not just what I want it's what we all want, I think I may have found a way to dial the supergate." "Good for you Rodney so have we." "Yes but Sam I found several control panels on the Orion the look like a gate DHD, except if I am right they aren't star constellations they are galaxies." "Wait are you saying that the Ancients may have had supergates of there own?" "Yes, and we might be able to dial the gate and use the singularity to keep it opened, so they can't dial in, I just have to find out which galaxy is represented by which key." "Well that could take months maybe even years McKay." Just then the Korolev dropped out of hyperspace, Daniel and Mitchell on board. "Did you find the weapon?" Sam asked over the channel. "No but we found the names of three planets that it could be on." Just then the Supergate began to activate. "Rodney cloak the ship!" Sheppard said. The cloaked Aurora, the three ZPM powered 304s and the fleet of Hat'aks waited breathlessly as the first ship came through. It was massive, almost as long as the Orion and several times wider. It was fallowed by three other identical ships. "Sir we are getting a transmission from one of the ships… text only." "What does it say?" "And those who are prideful and refuse to bow down shall be laid low and made to dust." "Is that all is says" Colonel Chekov asked. Daniel said "Open up a channel… and did Tylus say to the people of the low plains seek not wickedness in your neighbors lest it find purchase in you own house." "What was that?" Mitchell asked "Book of Origin" "Think it'll help?" "I don't know?". **

**Back aboard the Odyssey. "Colonel Emerson they are charging weapons." "Open fire with all rail guns and missiles." On board the Orion Rodney watched as the missiles, staff cannon blasts, and plasma pulses had no affect on the Ori Ships. The he gasped in horror as he saw the blast from a single ship destroyed a Hat'ack. "Good god, Rodney bring us out of cloak we need to open fire". Sheppard said. Immediately after decloaking Sheppard opened up on the closest Ori Mothership. The first half dozen drones had no affect and were unable to penetrate the ships shields but the next volley began to cut in to the ship. As explosions permeated from the ship its' shields failed and a nuke from the Daedalus caused it to erupt in a bright explosion. The three remaining ships began heading straight for the Orion. Firing all at once the three blasts struck the Orion.**


	4. Incursion Part 2

The three remaining ships began heading straight for the Orion. Firing all at once the three blast struck the Orion. "Shield strength is holding but those type of hits could cause the shield generator overload." Rodney said in an even more manic voice than usual. All of the forward pulse canons opened fire on the approaching vessels while also firing drones. A stream of drones flew straight at the ship dispersing at the last second to cause a shot gun affect. The drones had managed to take out one of the ships main cannon. The others fired again striking the Orion. "Sheppard those hits are going to overwhelm the shield generator, we need to stop them from hitting us with more then one blast at a time or we are done for!" Rodney yelled. With this in mind Sheppard opened up on one of the ships. As the stream of drones began to cut into the ship the Odyssey fired one of its' three mark nines at the ship. With is shields down the plasma pulse blasts from the Asgard ship began ripping through the ships hull. The mark nine impacted the ship turning it in to irradiated plasma. The blast wave of plasma, and radiation struck the other two ships.

Vala watched as the ship closest to the destroyed vessel careened towards her, only just missing the ship she was on. She knew there was the distinct possibility that she would die, but although this should of terrified her it didn't bother her, because her friends were stopping to Ori. But she also know that because of this the rest of the Ori fleet would be coming through the supergate in a matter of moment.

"Colonel Caldwell, I'm detecting another ship coming through the supergate." "Open fire with all rail guns and missiles while its' shields are down." Though many of the rail gun blasts got past the shields before they could be raised the missiles were to slow and impacted against the ships shields. All four of the remaining Hat'aks opened fire on the ship but all except one were destroyed in a swath of power. The Odyssey, the Korolev, and the Daedalus all flew straight at the behemoth, firing all forward rail guns and missiles. Just as it seemed they were going to impact the mothership they pulled up each one firing a mark nine at the target. Though the blast was intense it did little harm to giant ship. As the other two ships continued to engage the Orion and the Asgard warship, more ships began to pore thought the supergate. Not giant motherships but dozens of nimble fighters and several Hat'ak sized cruisers. The 302s began to emerge from the larger ships ready to combat the new arrivals. The Orion let loose another volley of drones taking out one of the motherships shields long enough for the Asgard warship to fire several plasma pulses tearing open the ships hull.

Vala watched as the Orion turned its' attention towards the vessel she was in. several drones impacted the ships hull, but the mothership flew straight at the Orion. "Sheppard, there going to ram us!" McKay screamed. Just then a hyperspace window opened up and the ship jumped out of the battle through it. Sheppard looked at the monitor and saw the other ships and let loose another shot gun blast of drones, taking out several of the fighters and disabling the hyperdrives of the two motherships. As the smaller Ori cruisers closed in on the 304s, out of hyper space emerged seven more Hat'aks firing upon the cruisers. The giant motherships fired several shots destroying three of the Hat'aks in a mater of seconds. The two ship focused there attention on the Orion firing at it. In a daring move Sheppard dove downward managing to only get hit by on of the two blasts. Another ship emerged from the supergate and fired upon the Orion. "where the hell is Atlantis? there is no way we can keep this up." Sheppard said. McKay had a flash of brilliance "I think I can close the gate or at least stop them from getting through, but we're probably going to blow up half the solar system." " I'm open to it if it means we survive." Just then as the three motherships were baring down on the Orion, Atlantis exited hyperspace. The Ori mothership immediately turned there attention to Atlantis who was firing a volley of drones at them. The mothership that still had hyperdrives was able to pull away and jump, but the blitz attack from Atlantis and the Orion cut the other two ships down. Loren and the rest of the jumper pilots began flying out of Atlantis and engaging the Ori fighters. More fighters came through the gate fallowed by another mothership. Almost instantaneously it opened up a hyperspace window and jumped away. "Rodney how do we shut the gate down?" "Well that will take some time but until then we can use an Iris." "An Iris are you insane? Where the hell are we going to get an Iris that size?" " Atlantis is fully powered with three ZPMs we can expand the shield to cover the opening of the gate nothing will get through, and it will only have to be for an hour or so." "General O'Neill, you need to expand the cities shields to cover the face of the supergate like a giant Iris." Sheppard said ."I'll try" Jack replied. The Orion and the 304s pulled off as Atlantis's shield expanded. The jumpers in the way just passed through the shields but the Ori fighters that remained impacted against the shield. The shield soon covered the entire supergate, and with a loud thud the first ship struck the improvised Iris. "Rodney you did it." "Not yet I need to beam a mark nine in between the segments of the gate, which should result in a large enough explosion the cause detonate the naquidah in the rest of the segment causing a massive explosion." "Colonels do you have any more mark nines?" Sheppard asked. "We have one left." said Colonel Chekhov. Rodney then said "Listen to me very carefully we need you to beam it in between the gate segments, but only after the rest of the fleet has left and you need to jump as soon as you have beamed the bomb." "I will do what I can. now go." Chekhov replied. The Odyssey and the Daedalus jumped then Kvasir and his ship and then the Orion. "Colonel Chekhov this is General O'Neill, We are about to reduce the shield and jump, do what you have to do and the get out." "I will General O'Neill" With that Atlantis withdrew its shields and jumped. Before the mark nine could be beamed an Ori light cruiser came through the gate and jumped away. "Beam the weapon!" then the Korolev jumped. The blast was so intense it destroyed the sun and most of the solar system. Back on Earth, more specifically the SGC lunch room McKay and Sheppard were discussing the four Ori ships and eating. "I don't like it, they got away, and now they're on the loose in our own backyard." Sheppard said. " Oh lighten up, we took out a tone of there ships, with ease." Rodney said. "Yah but we lost 28 Hat'aks, 2 jumpers, and now the Daedalus' and the Korolev's ZPMs, are almost completely drained." "Yah but we have the Ancient data core soon we'll have the Ori on the run." "I hope your right." Sheppard responded. Then Walter's voice came over the intercom, "Will Doctors McKay and Colonel Carter please report to General Landry's office." " Well I'm off, see you later Colonel Sheppard." When McKay opened the door the generals office colonel Carter had already taken a seat. "Sit down Dr. McKay, I have something to talk to you about." Landry said. "I, along with the IOA and the Department of Homeworld Security have been made aware of the weapons that the Ori have at there disposal, and it is a cause for great concern, that is why we want the two of you to go through the Ancient database and using the knowledge you gain from it we want you each to create a new weapon that will make sure the Ori are beaten " "But sir drones worked well against the Ori ships why do we need something new?" Rodney asked. "Because in that one battle we used up just under half of our drones." Landry replied. "So with a little more research we could be building thousands of new drones." Rodney state. "maybe, and we probably will begin production of more drones as soon as possible, but we want something the will be just as powerful as the Ori ship's main beam weapon, we want the two of you to independently try to create a shield busting weapon. One that will punch through the Ori shields just like there own beam weapon. The Project will be code name Hyperion."

Next Time: The Festering The few Ori Ships that survived the battle of the Supergate are setting up base camp on an old mining planet, and with their new leader the Orici they may soon be a much bigger threat then they are given credit for. Also with the discovery of an Ancient Supergate the Milky way may soon have to deal with a very Pegasus problem.


End file.
